


I’m Sorry I Love You, but I brought Pizza

by Monroha



Series: I’m Lovesick, Good thing We’re in a Hospital [2]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst for like a second, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor characters are the real VIPS, Nursing students socky and friends, They both don't know how to handle feelings, They keep eating pizza because the author really wants pizza, cameos by Sanha's friends + Gahyeon, cute friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 08:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21223304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monroha/pseuds/Monroha
Summary: It was Sanha’s dream to be placed at Fantagio Hospital. That changes when he finds out his long time best friend, Minhyuk, isn’t going to be with him. And while it comes as a surprise to no one but himself, Sanha realizes his feelings might be a bit more than platonic.AKA Socky and friends are nursing students and Sanha realizes he should say something before his previously denied feelings drive him insane. What better way to confess than with pizza?





	I’m Sorry I Love You, but I brought Pizza

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for clicking! So technically this is a prequel to "I'm a Mess, but Minhyuk has a Mop," but it can be read by itself too. I just had to do a socky side story. Featuring some other 00 liner idols and Gahyeon because I love my kids. Enjoy this cute story! - Jay

“Sanha, please tell me you wrote your part of our chem report!” Gahyeon practically yelled as she sat down in the lecture hall. The student turned to the short girl beside him, Sanha noticing the dark bags under her eyes that she had failed to hide with concealer. Starting school a year late, his friend claimed that she had to keep her grades high to make up for lost time, resulting in numerous sleepless nights of studying. While her logic didn't make sense, the boy knew better than to question Lee Gahyeon.

“Uh… isn't that due tomorrow?” the brown haired boy asked, worried he mixed up the dates. 

“Yes, but I knew you and Eric would leave it to the last minute. So I gave everyone the deadline of today to be sure it would be done,” she said matter of factly before frowning. “You didn't do it, did you?”

“Um…” Sanha glanced around, wondering if he could run out of the classroom before the professor came in. He had been on the receiving end of the short girl’s wrath before and preferred to avoid a repeat. “I didn't… not do it… I mean… I kind of… started it?”

“Yoon Sanha!” A few people glanced in their direction, but seemed to lose interest upon seeing who the yell came from. The students in the nursing program had become used to Gahyeon’s outbursts.

“Well, why did you think giving us an early deadline would work when we know the real due date?” Sanha asked, jutting his bottom lip out in a pout.

The girl sighed, putting her face in her hands. “I know. I was a fool for thinking that you guys wouldn’t procrastinate. I bet Eric didn't do it either.”

“What didn't I do?” Sanha looked to see a pink haired boy set his bag down beside the girl as he took a seat. The taller boy was unsure how Eric could retain his smile under Gaheyon’s death glare. A look of realization soon washed over his face. “Oh right, the chem lab report that you wanted us to do it by today because you’re a nerd?” the boy suggested with a grin.

The short girl ignored the insult as a hopeful smile appeared on her face. “So you did it?”

“Nope,” Eric answered shamelessly, keeping a wide, dopey smile on his face. “If it’s due tomorrow, that is when I will have it done.” Sanha had to suppress a laugh, unsurprised but still amused at his friend.

“Don’t worry Gahyeon, I’ve completed my part for today, just like you wanted.”

Sanha looked to his other side to see Daehwi taking a seat next to him. The blonde smiled as he reached across the taller boy to hand over his report.

“Geez Daehwi, how much did you write?” Sanha asked, gaping at the pile of pages that Gahyeon was now looking through with a satisfied expression.

“Just as much as I needed to,” the blonde replied with a wink.

“Good job, nerd,” Eric teased, leaning on the table to look at the blonde. Gahyeon purposely ignored the pink haired boy, turning to Daehwi with a smile.

“It’s nice to know I can count on someone around here. Seriously guys, our placements start next week. You could at least _try_ to be good students for the short time we have left,” she said, suddenly sounding like a disapproving mother.

“Oh right, I completely forgot about that. When do we find out our locations?” Sanha directed his question to the girl, but was met with rolling eyes. He turned to Daehwi, who softly hit him on the arm.

“You’re so forgetful,” the blonde chided with a small shake of his head. “We should be getting emails about them tonight.” Eric sneakily leaned forward to listen, making it obvious that Sanha wasn't the only one who forgot.

“Will the 4th years get their placements at that time too?” the brunette asked Daehwi. 

Gahyeon turned back to Sanha, confusion written on her face. The brown haired boy could only return it with a questioning look of his own. “The fourth years got theirs yesterday,” she started slowly. “Yeri was bragging about how she's at a famous hospital. I thought Minhyuk would have told you?”

Daehwi nodded beside him. “Woojin was excited about the floor he got assigned to. Did Minhyuk really not tell you?”

Sanha shook his head slowly. It was well known that him and Minhyuk had been best friends for years. They had been inseparable since high school, even getting into the same university a year apart. Just last week they had talked about how excited they were, and how they hoped to be in the same hospital. So why hadn’t the older boy told him? 

Sanha saw his three classmates exchange glances, as if wondering the same thing. Gahyeon turned to him and placed a comforting hand on his arm. “I’m sure he just forgot. Yeri said they’ve been crazy busy. Apparently the profs have been giving them a bunch of assignments to do before placements start,” she offered softly, giving a bright smile. The girl looked friendly and reassuring, a great contrast to her previous anger. It was nice to see her back to her usual self, but Sanha could only nod and give a small smile of thanks. Daehwi gave him a comforting pat on the back as the professor walked in and the classroom became quiet.

Sanha found it difficult to focus on the lecture. He was worried about his friend. Had Minhyuk been assigned to a bad hospital and was embarrassed to tell him? Maybe Gahyeon was right, and he was just busy. But they had talked on the phone last night. Surely the elder would have known then, but why hadn’t he said anything? Sanha didn't know why, but it was bothering him a lot more than it should have.

~~

_ **From - Stupid Squash:** _ **  
Hey Sanha we still good for pizza at ur dorm tonight? Is ur rmate gonna be there?**

The brunette looked at his phone and sighed, having forgotten the plans he made with Minhyuk. Even though the best friends were busy with school, they still tried to meet up as often as they could. Sanha tapped his pen, bringing his thoughts away from his lab report. He would be lying if he said he wasn't bothered by Minhyuk not telling him about his placement. Sanha gave his head a shake; maybe the older boy was waiting until they met up.

_ **To - Stupid Squash:** _ **  
Yep! Just gimme an hour to finish this report then come on over^^ I think Sunwoo has soccer practice so he will prob be late. Just us for food :D**

Sanha sent the text with a smile before quickly turning back to his paper.

~~

K.will’s sweet voice rang in Sanha’s ears as he started the last part of his chemistry report. Thinking he heard a soft knock at his door, he took off his headphones to make sure he was correct. The knock sounded again, slightly more aggressively. He smiled to himself as he stood up, knowing who awaited him. 

The tall boy opened the door to a smiling Minhyuk. Sanha’s eyes swept down for a second, taking in his grey tee shirt and fitted skinny jeans. The elder’s black hair was hidden under his favourite white baseball cap. He looked good, really good. But the younger quickly decided it was only because he had become so used to seeing his friend in ugly blue nursing scrubs. 

The brunette brought his eyes back up to his friend's face. Minhyuk raised an eyebrow, a playful smirk on his face. “Are you gonna let me in, radish head?” the shorter boy asked teasingly. 

Sanha smiled, dismissing any previous thoughts. It was only then that he noticed the large pizza in his friend’s hands. “Oh yeah sorry, brain’s fried from doing chem report.” He stepped aside for the ravenette to enter the room. The elder nodded in understanding as he slipped out of his sneakers. 

“And of course you left it to the last minute. When are you gonna learn not to do that?” Minhyuk asked, still smiling as he took a seat. He quickly made himself comfortable on Sanha’s bed as he set the pizza on his lap. 

“Well,” Sanha started as he crawled to sit beside his friend. “We can't all be perfect like you, foolish… uhh… tomato…”

Minhyuk spluttered out a laugh. “A tomato is a fruit, we only do vegetables.”

Sanha smiled. The random nicknames were one of his favourite things about his friendship with Minhyuk. “I know, I just thought we could extend it to fruit now, you know?” Sanha hoped he sounded convincing as he tried to save face. “More vocab to work with.”

The elder gave another laugh. He pulled out a slice of pizza, only to hold it out for the brunette to take. “No way. Our thing is vegetables. Fruit is what Seungkwan and I do.”

Sanha accepted the pizza with a slight frown. “Really? You and Seungkwan do the nickname thing too?” He couldn't hide his disappointment. In the past, he sometimes became jealous of the older boy’s close friendship with Minhyuk. 

The ravenette giggled and ruffled the younger’s hair with a fond smile. “Don’t look like that. I’m kidding. God, you're so gullible. You’re lucky you're cute.”

Sanha’s breathe hitched. They had been friends for years. Minhyuk had called him cute and looked at him with that tender smile countless times. But why did it seem different now? Why was Sanha’s heart beating so fast? He gave his head a little shake as he bit into his pizza, watching the older boy take a piece for himself. 

They ate silently, both devouring a second slice before the shorter boy’s eyes shifted to the open laptop. Sanha watched as his friend stood, wiped his greasy hands on his pants, and approached the desk. At his scoff, the younger figured he was looking at the unfinished sentence that was abandoned with the arrival of his friend. “You should finish this Sanha. You just need a few more sentences.”

“I know, I will after I eat. Could you read it over for me?” Sanha asked between mouthfuls.

Minhyuk sighed and looked at his friend on the bed. Sanha gave a closed mouth smile, knowing perfectly well how adorable he looked with his cheeks filled with food. His silent plea seemed to work, as the older boy sat down at his desk with another sigh. But the small smile that tugged at the ravenette’s mouth didn't go unnoticed. The younger was aware of the persuasive power he had over his friend. It was only because they had been such good friends for so long. At least that was the only reason Sanha let himself believe.

The taller boy watched as his friend became focused, taking in every word of the lab report. They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes. Minhyuk continued to read meticulously, occasionally correcting spelling or grammar. The older boy suddenly gave a soft giggle. 

“What?” Sanha asked defensively, jutting out his bottom lip. The ravenette looked to the boy, only to laugh more at his hurt expression. “What is it? Did I write something wrong?” Sanha whined.

Minhyuk shook his head, “No no, it’s just… You’re working with Gahyeon for this report, aren't you?”

The brunette nodded. “Yeah, how did you know?”

Minhyuk laughed again and pointed at the screen. “When Gahyeon writes lap reports, her style is so stiff and detailed. I know from working with her last year. How did you manage to sound exactly like her?”

Sanha laughed sheepishly. “Well, Lee Gahyeon always tells you exactly what to include. And she always does well. So I figured out last year that imitating her guarantees a good grade.” Sanha said matter of factly, feeling slightly proud.

Minhyuk nodded. “Makes sense, I’m impressed.”

Sanha gave a lopsided grin, “So it’s ok then?”

The elder nodded again, “Yeah. Just finish up the last part and you should be good.”

Sanha gave a small salute. “Sir, yes sir”

The shorter boy left the desk to sit back on the bed, grabbing the pizza box that had found its way to Sanha’s lap. 

“Good. Now it’s my turn to eat while you work.”

“Nooooo, I’ll do it when you leave.”

The ravenette shook his head and pointed to the desk. “Just finish it you whining zucchini,” he said with a laugh. 

“That doesn't even make sense,” Sanha mumbled with a pout, obeying anyway. He sat at his desk and quickly typed out the last few sentences he needed. The younger boy looked back at Minhyuk, who had been watching him thoughtfully. “What?” he asked, fidgeting self consciously in his chair.

“Nothing,” the elder said with a soft smile, “You’re cute when you focus.”

Sanha quickly tore his eyes away from his friend, not letting himself dwell on the words he just heard. 

That was when he remembered something. He gave a small cough, hoping Minhyuk wouldn’t find his change of subject suspicious.

“I almost forgot, we are supposed to be emailed our summer placements today. Did you get yours already?” he asked, starting to log into his email.

“Yeah, but I wanted us to check together so I haven't opened it yet.” Sanha glanced over to see Minhyuk on his phone, most likely opening up his own mail.

“Okay…” the younger let out shakily, suddenly feeling nervous. 

“Ready?” The shorter boy asked, leaving the bed to stand beside his friend.

“Yep,” Sanha let out softly, before clicking on the email from the department. Both boys silently looked at their screens.

“I’m at Fantagio! On the surgical floor!” Sanha squealed with excitement! He knew it had a good reputation, and was pretty close to campus. The brunette looked to his friend, only to frown upon seeing Minhyuk’s own. 

The older boy gave a sigh and smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes, “I’m doing diagnostic imaging at BNM.” He said with a shrug, turning to sit back on the bed.

“Oh,” Sanha exclaimed softly, finding himself unable to hide his disappointment. “Well…” he started, searching for the right words. “Diagnostic imaging sounds fun. I’m sure you will learn a lot. And probably get really good at starting IVs.” The brunette mentally facepalmed, cursing himself for somehow only thinking of that to say. Minhyuk looked disappointed too, he should say something better.

Sanha got up from the desk slowly and sat beside his friend on the bed. The brunette could tell that Minhyuk was avoiding eye contact, gaze fixed on his phone. But now the younger could see that the ravenette was simply turning his phone on and off. Not knowing what else to do, Sanha placed a hand gently on the elder’s leg, making Minhyuk finally look up at him. 

The younger searched for the right words. Sanha had been optimistic in thinking they would be placed at the same hospital. He realized now that this had only prompted more disappointment. Looking into the elder’s eyes, he found the same sadness and regret. 

They looked at eachother, and for the first time, Sanha realized how pretty Minhyuk’s eyes were. He saw the elder start to say something, but closed his mouth at the sound of a key in the door.

Both boys turned to see a very tired and sweaty Sunwoo stroll in, sipping on a juice box. He didn't seem to notice the two as he turned around to lock the door. Sanha’s roommate turned around and froze, suddenly seeing them. The taller boy watched as Sunwoo’s gaze seemed to sweep both boys, eliciting an eyebrow raise. At that moment, both Sanha and Minhyuk seemed to register how their position looked and hurriedly put some space between them. The elder picked up his phone and resumed turning it on and off. Sanha felt his cheeks heat up, but was confused as to why he was embarrassed. Sunwoo was their friend, and he knew how close the brunette was with Minhyuk. It’s not like they were doing anything weird.

Sanha saw Sunwoo smile sheepishly. “Pizza without me?” his roommate asked teasingly, kicking his soccer bag under his bed.

Sanha scoffed. “You weren't here.” 

Sunwoo sat across from them on his own bed and Sanha saw his gaze shift to the elder, who was still staring at his lock screen. “School going well Minhyuk? Haven't seen you in a bit. You practically lived here first semester,” Sunwoo said with a smile. Sanha could tell the boy was trying to cut some of the awkwardness. The usually quiet boy obviously sensed the atmosphere. The brunette himself couldn't quite understand where the sudden tension came from.

Minhyuk finally looked up to Sunwoo with a small smile. “Yeah, everything is good. Just really busy. How are things with you?”

Suwoo shrugged, “Coach is on our case about winning, but school’s fine.”

Sanha watched as Minhyuk nodded in understanding before turning to him. “I should be heading back Sanha, I have my own paper to write,” he said quickly before standing up and heading to the door. 

“Oh ok.” Sanha was caught off guard, the elder always made sure to finish his homework before coming over. But he couldn't be lying, could he? Before Sanha could question his friend, the black haired boy had already put his shoes on and opened the door.

“I’ll text you tomorrow. Remember to review your paper for mistakes again or you’ll never hear the end of it from Gahyeon.”

“Ok bye-” But Minhyuk had already shut the door. The brunette stood in front of the door for a second, hand held up mid wave. With a sigh he turned around to find that Sunwoo was now laying on Sanha’s bed, staring up at him. “What?” he asked defensively.

Sunwoo stared at him for a second, looking like he had something to say but couldn't decide if he should voice it out loud or not. He seemed to decide against it as he let out a sigh and directed his attention to his phone. “Nothing,” he mumbled. 

Sanha sat on his roommate's bed, his own now occupied. He was still trying to figure out what was wrong with Minhyuk. And why he felt so disappointed about getting put in a different hospital. The brunette stared off into space, trying to sort out his own thoughts, when his roommate gave a small cough. Sanha looked at the boy. “You guys were being weird,” he stated, never taking his eyes away from his device.

Sanha gave a small laugh. There was the blunt Sunwoo he knew. “What do you mean?”

Sunwoo turned to look at him, dark eyes deep in thought. “I dunno… You guys just seemed different. Like something was up.”

“Oh,” was all Sanha could say. He couldn't deny it, he felt it too. But he also didn’t have an answer or explanation for it.

“Was… it about the placements?” Sunwoo asked, almost cautiously.

The taller boy tilted his head in confusion. “How did you know we got our- oh right” He interrupted himself, "I forget your tiny boyfriend is in our program."

Sunwoo sat up slowly, "Hakneon isn't even tiny." 

Sanha continued his teasing with another laugh, "He literally comes up to my knee, he’s so small" 

Sunwoo gave a pout, hooded eyes wide and cute. "I'm only a bit taller than him."

"Yeah and you come up to my waist. What's your point."

The brunette watched his roommate laugh until his face suddenly became serious again. His friend's eyes bore into his own, and Sanha knew he failed in distracting him from the issue. 

"Sanha," Sunwoo said seriously. The taller boy tried not to look nervous, but knew he was failing. His roommate had a way of looking at others that showed wisdom and maturity beyond his young age. Sanha always felt like the shorter boy knew all your secrets, like he could read your mind. 

"Yeah?" Sanha tried to be casual, but was betrayed by his voice raising an octave.

"You're upset," the serious boy stated matter of factly, voice steady. Sanha twiddled his thumbs, thinking of any way to avoid the topic. He was upset, but he still didn't know why. Why was he so devastated at the thought of being away from Minhyuk?

"But you don't know why you're upset," Sunwoo stated again. Sanha looked at his roommate, who tilted his head in contemplation. The brunette felt like the shorter boy was looking into his soul. 

"Stop it.” Sanha forced a laugh. “Get out of my head." 

"But you do. You know why you're so disappointed, don't you? You just don't want to admit it," his roommate continued seriously, showing little emotion on his face. The taller boy never understood how Sunwoo was able to see through his walls. Any attempt to hide anything was futile against his friend. 

Maybe Sanha did know why he was upset, and maybe it was ok to admit-

No. Sanha gave his head a shake to come back to his senses. Minhyuk was his friend, his best friend. He wouldn't let his own confusion come between that. 

"It's ok you know." Sunwoo's deep voice broke the taller boy out of his thoughts again. At his confused look, his roommate continued. "To think what you just thought. It's ok." The shorter boys eyes bore into Sanha’s own as he leaned forward. "And I think you should tell him."

"No!" the taller boy shouted, standing up from the bed. "I mean," he immediately quieted his voice as not to disturb the whole building. "I don't… I can't… and he would… because he wouldn't… I mean..." he trailed off. He felt more confused the more he rambled. He gave up and sat beside his friend. He wrapped his arms around the shorter boy, who leaned into him. "I don't know what to do Sunwoo. I have so many feelings." He brought his voice into a whisper, "If I admit my feelings, then they become real. And I don't think I could deal with that."

“Well,” Sunwoo patted Sanha’s knee comfortingly. “I don't think you should hold it in anymore. It’s amazing you've suppressed it all this time.”

The brunette looked at his friend curiously. "Sanha,” The boy turned towards him, "You don't really believe these feelings just appeared, do you? Your skills of deniel are just very strong.”

“Ugh,” Sanha groaned, slightly annoyed that his friend was right. He rested his head on the shorter boy’s own, partly to avoid eye contact.

He felt Sunwoo give a soft laugh. “You know I just want the best for you, right? I think you will feel better if you tell him. Or else all these feelings will eat you alive.”

“Yeah,” Sanha hugged his roomate tighter. “Yeah I know.” It was only after they fell into a comfortable silence that Sanha’s nose registered a terrible smell. He tentatively sniffed Sunwoo’s head before pulling away in disgust.

“Oh my god Sunwoo! I forgot you didn't shower after practice, you smell terrible. Go shower before you stink up our room more!”

The shorter boy giggled, slowly getting up. “Why do you think I was on your bed?” 

Sanha groaned again, hitting his friend softly on the arm. “Go shower.” His roommate brought his arms up in mock surrender before grabbing his bag and heading out the door to the shared showers. 

Alone with his thoughts again, Sanha thought about what Sunwoo had said. The brunette glanced at his phone, a picture of him and Minhyuk smiling up at him. Sighing, he sat at his desk to read over his report one last time. He would figure out everything else another time.

~~

It happened two days later. Sanha has become busy studying for final exams, giving him a good distraction. He was trying to study basic human nutrition, but his brain was elsewhere. 

"Oh crap, I'm in love with Minhyuk." 

"No shit Sherlock."

Daehwi glared at Eric, elbowing him in the gut, before turning to Sanha with a smile. The brunette was too preoccupied with his sudden realization to be worried that he voiced his epiphany out loud. 

Sanha slammed his textbook shut, making his study partners jump, and earning him looks of disdain from other students in the library. "How did I not see it before? I'm completely in love with him." 

"We're not sure." Eric deadpanned, earning him another elbow to the gut from the blonde. But Sanha wasn't really paying attention. 

All he could think about was Minhyuk. How cute and pretty he was, how protective he was of Sanha. The sound of his laughter when the younger teased him, the playful smirk when he returned the favour. How nice he was and how he was always willing to go out of his way to help anyone who needed it. All of Sanha’s feelings barrelled towards him at once. At that moment, he knew what he needed to do. 

He stood, pushing his seat back loudly. "I'm gonna tell him," Sanha declared to his two confused friends. He was caught by the wrist as he went to leave. He looked back to see Daehwi, wearing a sympathetic and kind smile. 

"Sanha, I think you're right. You should totally tell him, we've all been thinking it for a while." The blonde glanced to Eric, who nodded. "But you've waited this long, why don't you wait until next week? It's Minhyuk's last year, I'm sure he's stressed with exams. And you should keep your mind focused too. At least for the next couple days." With a sigh, Sanha sat back down. He could always count on Daehwi to be the voice of reason. 

"Besides," the blonde continued as Sanha opened his textbook again. "Eric will fail if we don't help him." 

Sanha looked to the pink haired boy, expecting a retort. Instead, Eric simply shrugged with a smile. "Yeah, I need all the help I can get. My only plan B is becoming a professional Geodude cosplayer." 

The three boys burst into laughter, covering their mouths when they were shushed by other students. Quickly calming themselves, they dove back into their notes, praying for this exam to be easy. 

Sanha decided that he would confess his feelings to Minhyuk the day after his last exam. He was determined. 

~~

Exams ended and the students of the nursing program became excited for their placements. Sanha was now pacing in his room, having just finished his last exam. It was proving difficult, Sunwoo’s boxes taking up most of the already tiny space. While Sanha was staying for most of the summer, his roommate was going home. Although the brunette looked forward to not sharing the room, he would miss having a friend around. And with the possibility of losing Minhyuk, he figured he might need one.

Sanha gave his head a little shake and continued to pace. He couldn't think like that. But he was, he had been the past couple of days. Waiting to confess his feelings caused the emergence of multiple worries. The possibility of Minhyuk rejecting him and never speaking to him again weighed heavily on his mind. It was something that his friends had the pleasure of hearing him complain about for the past week.

But the more he thought about it, the more he knew he had to do it. If Minhyuk was truly his best friend, the shorter boy would stay by his side even if he didn't feel the same. He glanced at the clock on the wall. He had planned to celebrate the end of exams with Minhyuk in an hour at the older boy's dorm. Sanha just wanted to go now and get it over with. 

He started pacing again, maybe he didn't even need to tell him. It wasn't too late to get over himself and pretend like he never had this realization. But the brunette sighed when he thought about his other friends. He had gotten multiple encouraging texts from Sunwoo, Daehwi, Eric and Gahyeon throughout the day. They were all along the same line, telling him how great he is, that they love him no matter what happens. They had all also stressed to him the importance that he not chicken out. Thinking of their encouragement brought some of his confidence back.

He had to do it.

And he had to do it now.

Before Sanha could even realize what he was doing, he was heading out the door. He picked up a pizza on the way and arrived at Minhyuk’s dorm shortly after. He knocked on the door tentatively, feeling his throat tighten.

Minhyuk opened the door with a toothbrush in his mouth, giving Sanha a confused look. The brunette had to stop himself from staring at the toned arms that were exposed from the elder’s tank top. The younger boy held up the pizza with a smile, entering the house. His friend went to the bathroom and Sanha heard him spit into the sink before emerging again, still looking confused.

“You're early. And I thought we were gonna order pizza later?” Minhyuk took the box from his friend and set it on the table.

Sanha could feel his nerves getting the best of him, and he started to giggle. Oh no, this is how it started. He couldn't get himself calm enough to stop. Minhyuk would know he was nervous, he was giving himself away. But Sanha was unable to respond to his friend’s questions. He didn't want to tell the older that he came early because he missed him. He also didn't want to tell him that he bought pizza because he planned to confess and leave. 

Sanha quickly sat on the sofa, getting his giggling under control. He patted the seat beside him, and Minhyuk sat down slowly beside him, eyeing him suspiciously. The taller boy could feel another nervous giggle coming on due to their closeness, but managed to swallow it.

"Sanha," the elder implored softly, almost cautiously. “Is something wrong? Is it your exams? I'm sure you did fine." 

Sanha took a deep breath, feeling the other boy’s eyes on him but finding himself unable to meet them. "I have something to tell you," he finally said, feeling his heart about to beat out of his chest. 

Sanha shut his eyes and took another deep breath. He just had to say it. That's all it was. Say it and it will be over. He opened his eyes slowly, looking into Minhyuk's deep gaze. 

"I like you. A lot. As more than a friend." 

Sanha let out a breath, he said what he came to say. He looked to the other for a reaction, but the elder only stared at him. His eyes were full of emotions Sanha couldn't identify. The taller boy quickly stood up from the couch, wanting to make a quick getaway, but was caught by the wrist.

"Sanha I-"

"It's fine," Sanha cut off his friend. He couldn't handle a real rejection. "I understand if you don't feel the same. But I had to say it. I hope we can stay friends." Minhyuk stared at him wide eyed, seemingly at a loss for words. The younger gently pried his wrist free with a smile. "I'm gonna go now. Enjoy your pizza. Text me later, I guess?" The elder nodded slowly and Sanha gave another sad smile before walking out of the dorm. 

~~

The path back to his room felt extremely long, but it couldn't have been more than a few minutes. Sanha bit back tears. He wasn't sure what he was expecting. Of course Minhyuk wouldn't feel the same. He tried to tell himself he felt better after confessing, like the weight of his hidden feelings had been lifted. While that may be true, the new weight from his sad heart made him the difference indistinguishable. 

The boy managed to hold in his tears on his lonely walk. It was only when he walked into his room and saw Sunwoo that they finally flowed down his face. His roommate's large eyes filled with worry as Sanha was brought into a tight hug. He was grateful for the shorter boy, who demanded no explanation and simply held him as he cried.

Sanha fell asleep in his friend’s arms, both boys squished on the tiny bed. He was exhausted from crying, but as he drifted off, he told himself that he hadn't completely lost Minhyuk as a friend.

At least not yet.

~~

Sanha woke up with a sigh, glancing to the other bed that was now empty, no trace of Sunwoo left. Of course the first place his thoughts went to were Minhyuk. It had been 4 days since Sanha had confessed, and he had yet to hear anything from his friend. It may be the longest the two had gone without contact since they met. 

He so desperately wanted to text him. Wanted to tell him it was fine that he didn't reciprocate his feelings, or even say that it was a big joke and the taller boy didn't mean what he said. Anything. Sanha just wanted his best friend back. 

He rolled out of bed and got ready for the day. Today was the first day of his hospital placement, something he had been looking forward to. Maybe he would be too busy today to think about the older boy. 

Sanha tried to force a smile, there was one thing to look forward to. His friend Daehwi was assigned to the same hospital, just a floor below. They planned to commute together, and Daehwi told Sanha not to pack a lunch as he would bring enough for them to eat together. 

Just as he was about to head out the door, his phone vibrated in his pocket. 

From: Cute dumb blonde  
‘Ddana! I know we were supposed to go together but I slept in :( so go without me and ill see u at lunch! Also I was thinking we will prob both be at the reception desks for most of the day so at exactly 11 ill call you! We can pretend its official business :p Love u! See ya later!’

Sanha put his phone away with a shake of his head. In the three years he has known Daehwi, the blonde never once slept in. It was unlucky that it happened today, but he still had time so Sanha wasn't worried about him being late. The brunette took one last look in his bag, making sure he didn't forget anything before heading out the door.

~~

Sanha flopped into the desk chair with a sigh. It had been a busy morning. He was trained by one of the nurses in everything he might have to do on the floor. But the tasks weren't too difficult. It was mainly being at reception, keeping track of patients and calling family members when surgery was completed. He was left alone for the first time that day, after assuring the older nurse he could handle reception by himself until lunch. 

He glanced up at the clock, ten minutes until Daehwi was scheduled to call him on the hospital phone. After checking the schedules of upcoming patients and realizing it wasn't that busy, Sanha simply sat in his chair. He let out another sigh, feeling like he could finally breathe for the first time that day. 

His thoughts subconsciously drifted to Minhyuk. He wondered how he was doing at BNM hospital. He knew the older boy's friend Woojin was also there. He decided he would text Minhyuk after work. He missed him way too much. He wouldn't just sit back and do nothing if it meant losing his friend. 

Sanha was brought out of his thoughts by the phone ringing. A quick glance at the screen showed it was coming from the 5th floor, meaning it was his friend. He picked it up with a smile. 

"Daehwi~~~~" Sanha whined cutely. When he was only met with silence, he suddenly worried that it wasn't his friend, but rather a nurse calling about something serious. 

"Um," he changed his voice to a more professional tone. "Hello? Can I help you?"

More silence, and Sanha was about to hang up when he heard the other person take a breathe. 

"Hey insolent asparagus.” A low, soft voice rang through Sanha’s ears.

The brunette’s breath hitched. He knew that voice. He would know it anywhere. But how? It didn't make any sense. 

"Minhyuk..." he barely managed to breath out. "What-"

"I have something to say," the older boy interrupted abruptly.

"Um… okay. Go ahead, I'm listening." The younger had to stop himself from holding his breath in anticipation. Is this where he told Sanha he never wanted to see him again? But what was Minhyuk doing here?

"I like you Sanha."

A few seconds of silence followed, the younger being too shocked to respond right away. He finally took a breath and voiced the only thing he was thinking.

"What?"

A beautiful, melodic giggle sounded from the line. "I said, I like you Sanha. I always have. I was gonna confess to you after our first day here. I got Daehwi to switch with me and everything was set. Then you went and ruined my plan."

It was Sanhas turn to giggle. "R-really?" was all he managed to say. It all seemed too good to be true. 

"Really really. I'm gonna take my lunch at 12, I brought you food. Then after work I'll take you out for dinner."

Sanhas voice still wasn't working properly. "Dinner?" he squeaked.

"Yeah. I'm gonna take you out on a date silly. Now I gotta get back to work but I'll talk to you at lunch."

In a moment of impulse Sanha didn't hang up. "Minhyuk wait!" The elder gave a questioning hum. "Be my boyfriend." Sanha mentally facepalmed for making it sound more like a command than a request. 

Minhyuk gave another giggle. "Of course.”

“Anything for you Sanha.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading until the end! I would love to hear your thoughts so comments would be appreciated! Or let me know on Twitter @ monrohaJay ! The minor characters were supposed to be just mentioned but I got carried away writing them. Which minor character is the real hero of the story? Or which was your favourite? I'm curious.  
Also I would just like to say I wrote this months ago, before I knew that the four boys were friends. I just picked 00 liners I knew well enough to write. Anyway, this is a long note, thank you so much for reading!- Jay


End file.
